The invention relates to a lamp comprising a light source, a reflector having a body formed by a parabolic generatrice rotatable about the optical axis of the reflector, and a diffusing plate covering the light exit aperture of the reflector.
Lamps comprising a reflector produced by rotation of a paraboloic generatrice whose axis coincides with the optical axis of the reflector, are known. In order to provide a large solid angle for radiation of light and, thus, for a large light flux to meet the legal requirements to lighting, these lamps are designed with large diameter and mounting depth. However, for aerodynamic and styling reasons, increasingly small mounting spaces are available in motor vehicles for accommodating the lamps.